In recent years, information processing apparatuses which detect characters written on a signboard, an indicator, a paper sheet, etc., in an image captured by a camera, and which perform character recognition processing or translation processing on the detected characters have come to be widely used. When using the information processing apparatus, it is necessary for a user to perform an operation called framing, in which the user detects, through a preview screen on a display, where the camera is currently imaging, and moves the information processing apparatus toward a character string as an imaging target to make it fall within the imaging range of the camera.
In other words, it may be assumed that during framing, the entire character string as a target of detection, recognition, translation, etc. is not set in a captured image (in particular, in substantially the center of the image), and that the entire character string as the target is finally set in the captured image (in particular, in substantially the center of the image) upon the completion of the framing. However, the conventional information processing apparatus has a problem that since a reject setting (such as setting of a threshold for detection) supposing a case where a captured image contains no characters, that is, a reject setting where excessive detection does not easily occur, is always activated under predetermined strict conditions, a character string, if there is any in an image obtained after framing, may not be detected because of the too strict conditions.